girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Castle Wulfenbach
This article is about the mobile capitol of House Wulfenbach. For other uses, see Wulfenbach (disambiguation). ---- The current Castle Wulfenbach is no more a castle than a Boeing 747 is the Taj Mahal. In fact, the Castle Wulfenbach is the of all airships. The Baron himself designed it following the Other War and uses it to cruise around Europa enforcing his despotic will. Captain Patel is the of the operational side of the Castle-as-ship, subordinate only to the Baron and his heir. The airship's crew functions separately from the bureaucratic and scientific staffs of Castle-as-capital, which are managed by Boris Dolokhov. "Huge" doesn't remotely begin to do Castle Wulfenbach justice. The Castle's support vessels are "huge"; The Castle itself is so incredibly far "huge" that the word does not even provide an approximation of its size. Castle Wulfenbach is quite slow, even slower than a typical airship. The Castle never lands; it floats perpetually and balefully above Europa, depending on its flotilla of support vessels to ferry people and things back and forth to the ground; the support ships are also used to "quickly" deploy troops (Gil's flyer is faster still). Though ponderous, the Castle has that are as large as some whole airships. Rebels do not want to mess with Castle Wulfenbach. Incidentally, the of Castle Wulfenbach (seen on the of the airship) is rather more stern, though less mad, than the of Castle Heterodyne. The Ancestral Castle The original Castle Wulfenbach was a more standard terrestrial fortress, which the Baron found 18 or so years ago when he returned from a "sabbatical" enforced by Lucrezia Mongfish. Whether this ancestral castle was destroyed before or after the Other ceased operations is . For additional non-canon information about the ancestral Wulfenbach seat, see House Wulfenbach/Mad. The Airship Castle The Castle Wulfenbach is, like most capitols, in a constant and ongoing state of construction. However, she was in a recognisable form about six years after construction was initiated. Reddit Ask-Me-Anything, 30 May 2013: 'Phil: It's an ongoing process of construction. They are still building it! But recognizably? It was about 6 years in.' With construction complete enough to be launched 16 years before the start of the main story according to Agatha H and the Airship City. Locations Within Visible from are several building-sized structures, including one with stained glass windows, and a grove of pine trees. On the inside, Castle Wulfenbach features such facilities as a nursery, a dormitory and school, a or two, the Jägergenerals' quarters, and of course, any number of . Klaus is, after all, a world-class Spark. One of his labs is used to the Spark itself. Some labs are devoted to particular subjects, such as the . Though Gilgamesh lived incognito in the dormitory until his sojourn in Paris, he now has significant lab space of his own on board the Castle. Gil has at least a , a , and a for the preparation of odorous fuel additives. Gil also some space to clandestine work on a pair of constructs, though it is not clear where. There are multiple flight bays to handle a large range of equipment and vehicles, including cases . for example holds the Barons personal drop amour which he orders prepped to deploy to a resurgent Mechanicsburg. In Our Last Episode Following the death of Tarsus Beetle in Beetleburg, Agatha is brought aboard the Castle, along with a full-blown hive engine. Agatha and Gil destroy the engine, but the resulting brouhaha brings chaos to seemingly every part of the Castle. Othar Tryggvassen increases the confusion by setting loose or turning on as many of the lab experiments as he can during his own escape. Shortly after learning that she is a spark, Agatha flees the Castle. Some time thereafter, the other students as well. The Baron and Dupree , smaller airships rather than the Castle, for their assault on Sturmhalten. Castle Wulfenbach descends on Mechanicsburg not long after, the first named location it is known to have visited. Castle Heterodyne turns loose the Torchmen to harass the massive ship, although their attack is by Agatha's commands. It stayed in the area throughout the siege of mechanicsburg where it fended off attacks by various sparks, and a full assault by the forces of a resurgent castle Heterodyne including such legendary forces as the fog merchants. While she seems to have survived the Timeskip under Gilgamesh's command mostly intact, thanks to the Baron's time bubble freezing Mechanicsburg, her current condition other than aloft is otherwise unknown. Though she still suffers attacks from outside forces, like Agatha's clank, she seems stable. The exterior has not yet been seen. Residents See Characters from Castle Wulfenbach for a complete list. Klaus and Gilgamesh Wulfenbach call the castle home, but so do thousands of others. , dozens of children of noble houses were resident at the Castle's school. Until the recent of Wasp eaters, 170 covert revenants lived undetected aboard the Castle as well. Many Wulfenbach military units and minions are based at the Castle, including the Jägermonsters and their Jägergenerals, the Lackya, and the Dreen. Captain Patel the Castle's airship crew. Boris Dolokhov administers the Castle's extensive scientific and bureaucratic staffs. Bangladesh DuPree —well, let's call them . See also Secret Blueprints: The Castle Wulfenbach Airship Category:Wulfenbach Category:Buildings Category:Airships